Invincible
by Invader Lana
Summary: Looking at their faces, I can see the fear and uncertainty in their eyes. They want to run, I know they do. Song fic. AxP


****A/N****

** I actually wrote this fic about a year ago. I never posted it, haha! It isn't fantastic, but it's still writing. Who knows, you guys might love it :P**

**Enjoy!**

Invincible

Aerrow POV

_Follow through_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Don't give up the fight_

_You will be alight_

'_Cause there's no one like you in the universe_

It has been years since the war began. It has been so long, in fact, that the idea of living without the constant fear and need to fight for our lives seems almost laughable. We've always spoken about the end of it drawing near. Now that its so close, we begin to get nervous. The other Sky Knights and myself, we do what we can to ensure that the people of Atmos don't give up and that they continue to fight for their freedom. I wonder, however, why they all tell me the same thing. The others seem to stand back when there is a task at hand, almost as if they expect me to be able to handle it. I ask, and they tell me that I am one of a kind-that unlike them, I am capable of performing these tasks alone. They don't understand though, that without my team, I'm nothing. The thought that I _know _I will have to finish this alone frightens me.

_Don't be afraid_

_What your mind conceives_

_You should make a stand_

_Stand up for what you believe_

_And tonight_

_We can truly say_

_Together we're invincible_

Insomnia. No matter what I try, I can't get to sleep. I know I need it, but the stress piled on top of me is too great. Tomorrow, I have to lead the entire Atmos in the battle against our greatest enemies. I'm scared-for my friends, my teammates, and my family. Piper tells me I shouldn't fear the outcome of the battle. She says we can't lose. But, somehow, I can't stop thinking that this decision was mine and the others are blindly following me-not because of who _I_ am, but because of who my father was.

I guess I shouldn't really think on it too much. In the end, I want what the rest of the Atmos wants—peace, harmony, and freedom. Tonight should be a celebration. We are about to fight for everything we hold dear. Instead, the skies are silent and the Terras below are still. It's the deep breath before the plunge. All of the Sky Knights and their squadrons are aboard their carriers, silently spending last moments with friends and family they may very well lose in just a few hours time. My teammates and I are on the flight deck, trying hard not to think too far ahead into the future.

Looking at their faces, I can see the fear and uncertainty in their eyes. They want to run, I know they do. We act brave and we smile when facing danger, but the reality is that we're just as scared as the rest. I planted that false hope; the belief that we truly are the invincible squadron. Taking a look back at our past battles, perhaps we are just that.

_During the struggle_

_They will pull us down_

_But please, please_

_Let's use this chance _

_To turn things around_

_And tonight_

_We can truly say_

_Together we're invincible_

Tomorrow will be the biggest fight of my life. I can already see the face of that traitor smirking at me. I can hear his laugh growing louder in my ears and we're still nowhere near the battle fields. The day he took down my father still haunts me. I can remember getting the news that he and his squadron had fallen in battle and that the families of everyone on the team had been assassinated. They missed two of us though.

I look up at Finn. He's pretending to be focused on imbedding pencils into the ceiling, but he's thinking the exact same thing I am. Every time he throws one pencil up, I know he is thinking of how much he'd love to avenge his father's death. This time, Finn, we will.

Cyclonia will fall.

_Do it on your own_

_It makes no difference to me_

_What you leave behind_

_What you choose to be_

_And whatever they say_

_Your souls unbreakable_

Piper is telling me that I need to rest. Once again I have to deny that I need it. I can't so much as close my eyes anymore. I'm talking to her about how I'm considering infiltrating Cyclonia undercover and taking them out from the inside. If I do that, nobody gets hurt. If I can do that, history won't repeat itself. Piper says that she'll follow me to the end and that no matter what, he knows I'll make the right decision for everyone. No pressure.

I know I can do it. I've proven in the past that I can't be broken. I refuse. I have too many things motivating me to keep at it to let everything fall apart now. I stand and clear my throat and the whole team looks up at me. Before I'm even able to get a word out, Finn says something that leaves me completely speechless and makes me want to cry with joy.

"Dude, we're family. Don't even think that you can do this without us. You know we won't let you."

_During the struggle_

_They will pull us down_

_But please, please_

_Let's use this chance _

_To turn things around_

_And tonight_

_We can truly say_

_Together we're invincible_

_Together we're invincible_

I can't help but let a tear streak down my face. Without them, I really can't do it. All those times I say to the team, "It's me, what could possibly happen?" they are the reason I keep going. I have to turn things around now. I can't live in the past any longer. I may not be my father, but I can still complete the one mission he could not. I can bring peace to Atmos. Tonight is the night before the battle to end all battles. I plan to make the most of it.

The rest of the team is leaving to retire for the evening. I hope they manage to get some rest. Glancing around the room I notice that Piper is still standing by the window, watching the clouds pass by the ship as it moves slowly through the night sky. She turns around as I approach her, smiling softly. I remember now what I fight for.

I reach out and place my hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. She closes her eyes and I lean forward, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses me back making me want to lose control. I'll win this fight so that I can come home to her.

_During the struggle_

_They will pull us down_

_But please, please_

_Let's use this chance _

_To turn things around_

_And tonight_

_We can truly say_

_Together we're invincible_

_Together we're invincible_

I had almost forgotten about the present being existent. While I fight for the glory of my father and the other Storm Hawks that fought in our places before our time, I also fight for what I have now. I fight for Piper. I fight for love. I fight for my friends and the rest of my world. With them at my side, I can't lose.

_Together we're invincible_

With my family by my side, I can't lose. I won't.


End file.
